finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Атака (команда)
thumb|250px|right|Атака [[Адельберт Штайнер|Штайнера в Final Fantasy IX.]] (другие названия - или ) - основная команда, присутствующая в каждой игре серии ''Final Fantasy; ей обучен практически каждый игровой персонаж. Персонаж проводит простую атаку одного противника, используя экипированное оружие либо, если никакого оружия не экипировано, то голые кулаки. Статус-эффект Слепота повышает вероятность промаха по цели при проведении Атаки. Атака всегда считается нестихийной, если только экипированное оружие не обладает свойством какой-либо стихии. В некоторых играх Атака может быть улучшена до Барража, позволяющего за один ход персонажа проводить несколько атак. Существуют также команды, отменяющие действие Атаки, как, например, Грабеж, являющийся сочетанием физического удара и одновременной Кражи, а также Прыжок, являющийся усиленной (и, как правило, более медленной) версией Атаки. У некоторых виды оружия, обладающих дополнительными качествами, эти качества проявляются только во время Атаки. В Final Fantasy VII команда Атака становится недоступной, когда соответствующий персонаж проходит через Прорыв Предела. Начиная с Final Fantasy VIII этот алгоритм был исправлен, и команды, появляющиеся с Прорывом Предела, могут быть либо выбраны стрелками влево или вправо (в зависимости от игры), либо проигнорированы - при этом можно выполнить обычную команду Атака. Появления в играх ''Final Fantasy Команда Атака (в оригинальной версии игры она называлась ) находится в самом верху списка команд всех персонажей. Сила Атаки различается у разных персонажей, особенно при подсчете урона, наносимого Монахом. Формула расчета наносимого обычной атакой урона приведена ниже. Наносимый урон равен сумме силы атаки экипированного оружия и половине показателя Силы соответствующего персонажа. : Attack = Weapon Attack + STR/2 *Attack - наносимый командой Атака урон *Weapon Attack - сила атаки экипированного оружия *STR - показатель Силы персонажа Однако при подсчете урона, наносимого Монахом с экипированным оружием, к вышеприведенной формуле добавляется единица. : Attack = Weapon Attack + STR/2 + 1 Если же урон наносит невооруженный Монах, то он равняется удвоенному Уровню этого персонажа. : Attack = Level*2 *Level - Уровень персонажа Если из-за каких-либо причин сила Атаки превышает 255, то из-за переполнения разрядности хранимого значения от нее берется значение по модулю 256 (т. е. 256 становится 0, 257 - 1, 258 - 2 и т. д.). В обычных условиях, однако, такое поведение невозможно. Final Fantasy II Команда Атака доступна для всех игровых персонажей и позволяет им наносит физические удары экипированным оружием. Каждый удар повышает мастерство персонажа во владении этим оружием. Чем ниже мастерство во владении оружием, тем больше будет промахов Атаки, таким образом, общая вероятность попадания Атаки по цели тоже будет ниже. В некоторых версиях игры присутствует ошибка, позволяющая игроку легко повышать мастерство владения оружием, всего лишь повторяя выбор и отмену команды Атака. Final Fantasy III Команда Атака, называвшаяся в версии игры для NES , находится в самом верху меню команд для всех игровых классов. Урон, наносимый Атакой (применительно ко всем видам физических атак), рассчитывается как сумма базовой силы атаки экипированного персонажем оружия, четверти показателя Силы этого персонажа и четверти показателя его Мастерства. : Base Damage = Weapon Base + (Strength/4) + (Skill/4) *Base Damage - базовый урон *Weapon Base - базовая сила атаки экипированного оружия *Strength - показатель Силы персонажа *Skill - показатель Мастерства владения персонажем экипированным оружием Если атакующий персонаж подвержен статусу Спешка, то к указанной сумме добавляется урон, вычисляемый для Спешки. : Base Damage = Base Damage + (Final Damage calculated from Haste) *Final Damage calculated from Haste - урон, вычисляемый для Спешки При каждом применении Бардом способности Подбодрить сила физической атаки всех членов группы возрастает на 10 единиц. : Base Damage = Base Damage + 10 Для окончательного расчета к вычисленному значению базового урона применяется показатель Защиты цели Атаки, а также различные коэффициенты атаки, такие, как коэффициент Спешки (Haste), Точность% (Hit%) и коэффициент Слепоты (Blind). Final Fantasy IV Команда Атака, первоначально называвшаяся , находится на самом верху меню команд каждого персонажа. Сила Атаки существенно зависит от различных условий, например, от типа экипированного оружия и от персонажей. Урон, наносимый командой Атака персонажа без какого-либо оружия в его ведущей руке, равняется сумме четверти его показателя Силы и четверти Уровня. : Base Attack Power = Str/4 + Level/4 *Base Attack Power - базовая сила Атаки *Str - показатель Силы *Level - Уровень Если экипировано оружие (кроме Лука со Стрелами), то вышеприведенная формула видоизменяется: к сумме добавляется сила атаки оружия. : Base Attack Power = Weapon's Attack Power + Str/4 + Level/4 *Weapon's Attack Power - сила атаки оружия Если персонаж собирается атаковать или Луком, или Стрелой (в любой руке), то наносимый урон на единицу больше, чем урон от голых кулаков. : Base Attack Power = Str/4 + Level/4 + 1 Однако, если персонаж экипирован одновременно и Луком (не в ведущей руке), и Стрелами (в ведущей руке), то урон, наносимый этим персонажем при команде Атака, становится равным сумме половины силы атаки Лука, силы атаки Стрелы и четверти показателя Силы персонажа. : Base Attack Power = Bow's Attack Power/2 + Arrow's Attack Power + Str/4 *Bow's Attack Power - сила атаки Лука *Arrow's Attack Power - сила атаки Стрелы В то же время Лук, экипированный в ведущей руке, дает урон, равный всего лишь 4/5 от вышеприведенного. : Base Attack Power = ( Bow's Attack Power/2 + Arrow's Attack Power + Str/4 ) * 4/5 Для урона, наносимого Янгом и Эджем, используется совершенно другая формула, так как эти два персонажа способны держать оружие в каждой руке, в отличие от остальных членов группы. Урон, наносимый командой Атака Янга, рассчитывается по нижеприведенной формуле (необходимо отметить, что, какое бы вид оружия ни использовал Янг, оно в первоначальном виде не влияет на эту формулу, так как у всех них сила атаки равна 0):. : Base Attack Power = (Level+1)*2 + Str/4 Эдж, держащий по мечу в каждой руке, своей командой Атака наносит урон, зависящий от силы атаки обоих клинков и рассчитываемый по следующей формуле: : Base Attack Power = Weapon on Left Hand's Attack Power + Weapon on Right Hand's Attack Power + (Str/4 + Level/4)*2 *Weapon on Left Hand's Attack Power - сила атаки оружия в левой руке *Weapon on Right Hand's Attack Power - сила атаки оружия в правой руке Однако, если он держит оружие только в одной руке, то наносимый его командой Атака урон в точности равняется силе атаки этого оружия. : Base Attack Power = Weapon's Attack Power После вычисления базовой силы Атаки к ней применяется несколько модификаторов - например, коэффициенты, учитывающие Критический удар, стихийность оружия и установленные статус-эффекты. Что касается влияния статус-эффектов на силу Атаки, то, например, величина урона, наносимого персонажем с установленным статус-эффектом Жаба или Мини, автоматически становится равной 1. Если же персонажу установлен статус-эффект Проклятье, то наносимый урон снижается наполовину. Урон, наносимый персонажем со статус-эффектом Берсерк, увеличивается в полтора раза. Если же цель подвержена статус-эффектам Жаба или Мини, то урон, наносимый ей командой Атака или любой другой физической атакой, удваивается. Для некоторых командных способностей также используются отдельные формулы. Например, урон, наносимый способностью Пинок, равняется половине силы атаки (хотя желеподобным врагам он наносит нулевой урон), как Прыжок, так и Мощь удваивают наносимый урон, а Смертельный удар утраивает его. При выполнении стихийных атак на монстров, имеющих соответствующую стихийную уязвимость (при повышенном или очень высоком уровне уязвимости), получаемый ими стихийный урон от физических атак возрастает вчетверо. Если же уровень уязвимости к соответствующей стихии обычный, то стихийный урон, наносимым таким монстрам, вдвое больше обычного урона от физической атаки. И наоборот, при стихийной атаке персонажем монстра, имеющего устойчивость к соответствующей стихии, получаемый им стихийный урон снижается в два раза. Кроме того, учитывается также и специфическая сила оружия в отношении определенных рас: если игрок атакует монстра определенной расы оружием, которое наносит повышенный урон именно этой расе (например, при атаке Огра топором Огроубийца), то получаемый монстром урон возрастает вчетверо против обычного. После применения всех модификаторов игр должна вычислить показатель Атака% (или показатель Точности атаки), который также зависит от различных условий. Для невооруженных персонажей (или вооруженных кулаками) точность в процентах равняется сумме 50 и четверти уровня персонажа. : Base Hit Rate = 50 + Level/4 *Base Hit Rate - базовая точность Для вооруженного оружием (кроме Лука и Стрел) персонажа его точность равняется точности экипированного оружия, сложенного с четвертью уровня персонажа. : Base Hit Rate = Weapon's Hit Rate + Level/4 *Weapon's Hit Rate - точность оружия Для Лука и Стрел формула точности аналогична приведенной, однако учитывает только точность Лука. После вычисления точности формула урона умножается на коэффициент точности. Необходимо отметить, что точность зависит и от нескольких команд и статус-эффектов. В частности, при использовании команды Прицел точность автоматически устанавливается в значение 255. Для команд Прыжок/Высокий Прыжок и Фокус/Мощь/Смертельный удар к точности добавляется четверть Уровня соответствующего персонажа. : Hit Rate = Hit Rate + Level/4 *Hit Rate - результирующая точность. Если персонаж Атакует, будучи ослепленным, или его целью является монстр в заднем ряду, то точность снижается вдвое (хотя пересчет точности для заднего ряда осуществляется только в версии для SNES). После всех вышеприведенных расчетов вычисляется Множитель Атаки, равный сумме одной восьмой показателя Силы персонажа и одной шестнадцатой его Ловкости, увеличенной на единицу: : Base Attack Multiplier = Str/8 + Agi/16 + 1 *Base Attack Multiplier - базовый Множитель Атаки *Agi - показатель Ловкости персонажа Далее игра вычисляет показатель Защиты цели Атаки, включающий модификаторы, зависящие от наличия статуса Защита и действия команды Защищать. После этого вычисляются коэффициенты Защита% и Коэффициент Уклонения, а также Множитель Защиты. Наконец, игра вычисляет окончательный множитель Атаки и подставляет все вычисленные значения в приведенную ниже формулу расчета окончательного урона. : Damage = Attacker's Attack Power * random(100, 150)/100 - Target's Defense *Damage - Урон *Attacker's Attack Power - сила Атаки атакующего персонажа *random - функция, возвращающая случайное значение в пределах двух ее аргументов *Target's Defense - уровень Защиты цели : If Damage < 0, Damage = 0. : If Attack Multiplier > 0 and Damage = 0, Damage = 1. *Attack Multiplier - Множитель Атаки Если цель Атаки является Зомби, а персонаж использует оружие, обладающее свойством Drain, то Урон меняет свой знак: : Damage = Damage * -1 Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Команда Атака присутствует и в этом продолжении игры ''Final Fantasy IV и полностью идентична по функциональности своей предшественницы. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Команда Атака является базовой командой, с помощью которой выбранный персонаж просто атакует своим оружием врага. Как и в других играх серии, оружие ближнего боя наносит больший урон противнику, стоящему в переднем ряду. Оружие дальнего боя наносит одинаковый урон из любого ряда, из-за чего персонажа, экипированного таким оружием, полезно помещать в задний ряд для минимизации получаемого им от врага урона. Final Fantasy V Команда Атака является изначальной способностью каждого персонажа и не требует для своего изучения получения очков способностей ABP. Она автоматически назначается всем игровым классам, кроме Мима, набор команд которого можно изменять. Сила физической атаки зависит от боевого показателя Атака персонажа и его Уровня. Последовательность вычисления урона, наносимого Атакой, зависит от оружия, которым она проводится, действующих статус-эффектов, типа монстра и Уровней монстра и персонажа. Основная последовательность вычисления урона следующая: *Определить начальные значения Точности% (Hit%) и Уклонения% (Evade%). *Вычислить для Точности% и Уклонения% необходимые коэффициенты-модификаторы. *Определить, достигает ли атака цели. Если произошел промах, то последующие шаги пропускаются. *Если Атака попала по врагу, то определить начальные значения показателей Атаки, Защиты (Defense) и M. *Умножить показатели Атаки, Защиты и M на соответствующие коэффициенты-модификаторы. *Вычислить Окончательный Урон. *Применить по необходимости соответствующие статус-эффекты. Некоторые виды оружия обладают добавочной способностью, срабатывающей случайным образом при использовании этого оружия командами Атака или Прицел. Если добавочной способностью является магическое заклинание, то оно работает вместе с используемой командой, но свойства Грабеж Воровского ножа и Танец Кинжала танцора при срабатывании полностью заменяют команду Атака. Оружие Двойное копье проводит атаку дважды, если игрок пользуется им при команде Атака. Final Fantasy VI Команда Атака находится в самом верху списка команд каждого игрового персонажа, кроме Гау, у которого ее заменяет команда Ярость, Умаро, которым нельзя управлять, и Гого, первичной командой которого является Имитация (хотя он(а) может экипировать Атаку в качестве вторичной команды). Сила атаки персонажа зависит от его показателя Атаки и Уровня. Некоторые реликты замещают команду Атака другими командами, например, Прыжком. Формулы вычисления урона от физической атаки персонажа выглядят следующим образом: : Vigor2 = Vigor * 2 *Vigor - показатель Силы персонажа *Vigor2 - базовое значение силы атаки Если значение Vigor превышает 127, то Vigor2 округляется до 255. : Attack = Battle Power + Vigor2 *Attack - показатель Атаки *Battle Power - показатель Мощность Атаки Если персонаж экипирован Рукавицей, показатель Атаки увеличивается: : Attack = Attack + Battle Power * 3 / 4 Базовый урон вычисляется следующим образом: : Damage = Battle Power + ((Level * Level * Attack) / 256) * 3 / 2 *Damage - урон *Level - Уровень персонажа Если персонаж экипирован Свитком мастера, то урон уменьшается вдвое. При экипировке персонажа Перчаткой гиганта или Кольцом героя урон умножается на 5/4. Если при обычной физической атаке персонаж, экипированный Перчаткой Гендзи, вооружен только одним оружием или безоружен (см. Ошибка перчатки Гендзи), то: : Damage = ceil(Damage * 3 / 4) *ceil - функция округления сверху Если персонаж находится в заднем ряду, то: : Damage = Damage / 2 :(для некоторых видов оружия этот шаг не производится) На следующих шагах рассчитываются коэффициент, учитывающий влияние критических ударов, статус-эффекта Берсерк и состояния Транс. В одном случае из 32 Атака может стать Критическим ударом (хотя некоторые виды оружия, относящиеся к типу Критического MP Оружия, расходуют очки магии MP, нанося каждый раз Критический удар). Коэффициент Транса применяется в том случае, когда персонаж, проводящий Атаку, находится в состоянии Транса (в подавляющем большинстве случаев это относится только к Терре, но из-за наличия ошибки Ряби в версии игры для SNES возможен переход в это состояние любого члена группы). Первоначально коэффициент урона устанавливается равным 0. Для Критических ударов к коэффициенту урона добавляется 2. Если атакующий находится в статус-эффекте Берсерка, то к коэффициенту урона добавляется 1. Если атакующий находится в Трансе, то к коэффициенту урона добавляется 2. Итого: : Damage = Damage + ((Damage / 2) * damage multiplier) *damage multiplier - коэффициент урона Далее вводится случайная вариация урона: : Damage = (Damage * (224...255) / 256) + 1 Далее учитывается показатель Защиты цели Атаки: : Damage = (Damage * (255 - target's defense) / 256) + 1 *target's defense - показатель Защиты цели Атаки *(для Абсолютного Оружия и Ножа храбреца этот шаг не выполняется) Далее, если цель Атаки имеет установленный статус Защиты, то: : Damage = (Damage * 170 / 256) + 1 *(для Абсолютного Оружия и Ножа храбреца этот шаг не выполняется) Далее, если цель Атаки выполняет команду Защищать, то: : Damage = Damage / 2 Далее, если цель Атаки находится в заднем ряду, то: : Damage = Damage / 2 Далее, если цель Атаки находится в состоянии Транса, то: : Damage = Damage / 2 Далее производится еще одна стадия расчета коэффициента урона. Сначала он вновь принимается равным 0. Если атакующий направляет атаку в спину своей цели, к коэффициенту добавляется 1. Если атакующий вооружен Соколиным глазом или Снайпером, а у цели установлен статус Парение, то в половине случаев к коэффициенту урона добавляется 4 (если цель не парит, то к коэффициенту урона в половине случаев добавляется 1). Если атакующий вооружен Людоедом, а цель относится к типу Человек, то к коэффициенту урона добавляется 2. : Damage = Damage + ((Damage / 2) * damage multiplier) Если цель находится в состоянии Окаменения, то на этом шаге урон приравнивается к 0. В противном случае игра проводит проверку стихийных качеств элементов Атаки и вычисляет окончательное значение урона. Стихийные качества проверяются в следующем порядке: *Если для рассматриваемой стихии установлено Силовое Поле, то урон приравнивается к 0. *Если цель поглощает рассматриваемую стихию, то численное значение урона не меняется, но цель вместо получения урона излечивается. *Если цель имеет иммунитет к рассматриваемой стихии, урон приравнивается к 0. *Если у цели имеется устойчивость к рассматриваемой стихии, урон уменьшается вдвое. *Если у цели имеется уязвимость к рассматриваемой стихии, урон удваивается. *В остальных случаях значение урона не меняется. Если выполняется один из перечисленных шагов, последующие проверки не проводятся. Специальные типы оружия Для некоторых видов оружия урон вычисляется по другим формулам. *Некоторое оружие может с вероятностью 25% наложить одно из магических заклинаний. Заклинания, наложенные таким образом, не подвержены Отражению и Рунам. Если оружие не имеет дальний радиус действия, то на наложенные заклинания накладываются уменьшающие коэффициенты, зависящие от заднего ряда и выполнения Прыжка. Если во время Атаки выполняется Критический удар, то заклинания остаются неизменными, если только это оружие не является Критическим MP Оружия. *Нож храбреца игнорирует показатель Защиты цели. Кроме того, при вычислении урона добавляется еще один шаг: :: Damage = Damage + Attacker's Max HP - Attacker's Current HP :*Attacker's Max HP - максимальный уровень HP атакующего :*Attacker's Current HP - текущий уровень HP атакующего *Абсолютное оружие игнорирует показатель Защиты цели, а при вычислениии урона для него добавляются еще три шага: :: DamageA = Damage * Level :*DamageA - урон на первом шаге :*Level - Уровень атакующего :: DamageB = DamageA * ((Current HP / 256) + 1) / ((Max HP / 256) + 1) :*DamageB - урон на втором шаге :*Current HP - текущий уровень HP атакующего :*Max HP - максимальный уровень HP атакующего :: Final Damage = DamageB / 64 :*Final Damage - окончательное значение урона *Для Игральных костей урон вычисляется по собственной формуле: :: Damage = Dice Roll 1 * Dice Roll 2 * Level * 2 :*Dice Roll 1 - значение на первой кости :*Dice Roll 2 - значение на второй кости :*Level - Уровень атакующего *Для Честных игральных костей урон вычисляется по собственной формуле: :: Damage = Dice Roll 1 * Dice Roll 2 * Dice Roll 3 * Level * 2 :*Dice Roll 1 - значение на первой кости :*Dice Roll 2 - значение на второй кости :*Dice Roll 3 - значение на третьей кости :*Level - Уровень атакующего :*Если на всех трех костях выпадает одинаковое значение, то к вычислениям добавляется еще один шаг: ::: Damage = Damage * Dice Roll ::*Dice Roll - значение, выпавшее на всех костях Монстры thumb|200px|Команда Атака в боевом меню монстра. В версиях игры для Super Nintendo и PlayStation version команда Атака называется Бой, в версии же для Game Boy она носит более привычное название Атака. Игрок может увидеть это в боевом меню монстра, когда берет над ним Управление. Обычная атака монстра выглядит и издает звук, присущий определенным видам оружия, которыми может вооружаться игрок, однако это не то же самое оружие. В действительности же оружие, которым пользуются монстры, носит чисто демонстрационный характер - в частности, это можно увидеть, когда Гау пользуется приемом Ярости. Обычной атаке каждого монстра присвоен отдельный вид оружия, при этом, как уже говорилось, оно только выглядит и производит соответствующий звук, однако не обладает свойствами настоящего оружия игрока. Например, во время приема Ярости Гау или атаки Апокрифов слышен звук Жезла льда, однако при этом не вызывается заклинание Blizzara - этот Жезл льда даже не обладает свойствами стихии Льда. Он просто выглядит и звучит как Жезл льда, не больше. Final Fantasy VII Команда Атака, называвшаяся в демоверсии игры Бой, находится в самом верху списка команд каждого члена группы. Сила Атаки зависит от показателя Атака и Уровня персонажа. Для расчета силы Атаки без учета дополнительных факторов, к величине показателя Атака добавляется произведение целой части суммы показателя Атаки и Уровня, деленной на 32, и целой части произведения тех же показателя Атаки и Уровня, деленного на 32: : Base Damage = Attack + + Level) / 32 * * Level) / 32 *Base Damage - базовое значение урона *Attack - показатель Атаки персонажа *Level - Уровень персонажа После этого к вычисленному значению применяются коэффициенты Мощности и Защиты. Коэффициент Защиты берется как показатель Защиты цели, а Мощность - показатель Мощности персонажа. : Max Damage = * (512 - Def) * Base Damage) / (16 * 512) *Max Damage - максимальное значение урона *Power - значение коэффициента Мощности Даже если персонаж атакует одну и ту же цель, последняя каждый раз получает разный урон. Это происходит из-за дополнительного члена, учитывающего некоторую случайную составляющую. Минимально возможное значение урона, таким образом, становится равным 3841/4096 от значения, вычисленного выше: : Actual Damage = Max Damage * (3841 + Rnd(0..255)) / 4096 *Actual Damage - реальное значение урона *Rnd - функция, возвращающая случайное число в диапазоне своих аргументов При расчете урона учитываются и другие факторы, например, критический удар, который удваивает наносимый урон. Если же атакующий или его цель находятся в заднем ряду, а оружие, которым проводится Атака, не имеет дальнего радиуса действия (или атакующий не экипирован материей Дальнего Действия), то урон уменьшится вдвое. Если цель расположена спиной к атакующему, урон обычно удваивается. При небольшом количестве врагов такая атака может нанести урон даже больше удвоенного. thumb|200px|Концепт-арт анимации атаки Клауда. Персонажи со статус-эффектом Берсерк наносят урон, в полтора раза превосходящий обычный; со статус-эффектом Лягушка урон снижается в 4 раза; статус-эффект Мини приводит к тому, что урон, наносимый Атакой, становится равным 1 HP за удар. Если цель имеет установленный статус-эффект Грусть, то она получит урон, в 1,3 превосходящий обычный; со статусами же Барьер или Защита урон уменьшится вдвое. Когда у персонажа заполняется столбик Предела, его команда Атака заменяется на команду Прорыв Предела, и он не может применить обычную атаку (хотя может воспользоваться другой аналогичной командой, например Грабеж). При каждой атаке Прорывом Предела наносится реальное значение урона. Например, Предел Клауда Храбрец Braver наносит урон, в три раза превосходящий обычную атаку. Его же Предел Удар-Накрест наносит урон, в 3,25 раза превосходящий обычный, и, кроме того, причиняет статус-эффект Паралич. Некоторые виды Командной Материи также заменяют команду Атака. Например, Материя Руби-Всех заменяет команду Атака на команду Руби-Всех, наносящей урон без учета рядности атакующего. После повышения уровня Материи команда Руби-Всех заменяется на команду Вспышка, которая мгновенно убивает всех врагов, но снижает точность попадания вдвое. Уровни Материи Двойной Разрез 2x-Разрез и 4x-Разрез также заменяют команду Атака, проводя два или четыре удара соответственно. В обеих этих командах не учитывается рядность атакующего. Команда Грабеж, являющаяся вторым уровнем Материи Кража, действует так же, как и Атака, но имеет дополнительный эффект Кражи. Материя Смертельный удар подключает команду С.удар, снижающую точность попадания втрое против обычной атаки, однако при попадании гарантирующую нанесение критического удара. Если персонаж находится в состоянии Все Счастливые 7ки, любая его атака не учитывает никакие дополнительные факторы и наносит урон, в точности равный 7777. Вспомогательная Материя Добавленный Удар добавляет команду Атака к парной Материи в качестве добавочной способности - в этом случае ее носитель проводит команду Атака в любом случае использования указанной парной Материи. Из-за ошибки Командной Мастер Материи и Вспомогательной Материи вспомогательные эффекты могут быть добавлены к команде Атака с помощью Командной Мастер Материи. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Основной командой Зака является Атака - обычная физическая атака, для которой не требуются MP или AP. Как и во многих других экшн-RPG, команда исполняется в реальном времени сразу после нажатия игроком кнопки . Противник может уклоняться от атаки и блокировать удары, если правильно рассчитает время. Атака цели со спины автоматический превращается в критический удар. Игрок может выполнить последовательность до четырех Атак подряд, при этом каждый последующий удар будет сильнее предыдущего. Урон рассчитывается по следующим формулам: : A = Zack's Attack * 1.25 : B = ((Zack's Level * 2) * 0.625) : S = ((260 - Target's Vitality) / 255) : Dmg = ((A*B/4+Zack's Attack * Base Ability Power/16) * Random (240..271)/256) * S *Zack's Attack - показатель Атака Зака *Zack's Level - Уровень Зака *Target's Vitality - показатель Живучести цели *Base Ability Power - показатель базовой мощности способности, применяемой вместе с Атакой *Random - функция, возвращающая случайное значение *Dmg - значение урона Final Fantasy VIII Атака - стандартная (и единственная) команда, доступная каждому персонажу игры. Она располагается в самом верху боевого меню персонажа. При выборе команды Атака вначале определяется, попадет ли она по своей цели. : Hit\% = (AttackerLuck / 2 + AttackerHit - TargetEva - TargetLuck)[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 ''Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] *Hit% - вероятность попадания *AttackerLuck - показатель Удачи атакующего *AttackerHit - показатель Точности атакующего *TargetEva - показатель Уклонения цели *TargetLuck - показатель Удачи цели Если Точность атакующего равна 255, то этот шаг пропускается, и атака всегда попадает по цели. Затем определяется, является ли атака критической. : Critical\% = (AttackerLuck + 1) / 256 * 100 *Critical% - вероятность критической атаки Этот шаг пропускается в том случае, если атакующим является Скволл или Сейфер, поскольку оба эти персонажа не могут наносить критические удары наудачу; вместо этого они оба обладают способностью "спускового крючка" ("триггера"). Затем, если атака попадает по цели, вычисляется значение урона. : DamageA = AttackerStr^2 / 16 + AttackerStr : DamageB = DamageA * (265 - TargetVit) / 256 : Damage = DamageB * Power / 16 *DamageA, DamageB, DamageC - последовательные значения при вычислении урона *AttackerStr - показатель Силы атакующего *TargetVit - показатель Жизнестойкости цели *Power - коэффициент Мощности атаки Значение коэффициента Мощности обычной атаки равно 20. Если у цели установлен статус Защита или Зомби, то урон снижается вдвое. Если у цели установлен статус Неуязвимость или Оборона, урон становится равным 0. Критическая атака или атака сзади удваивают наносимый урон. Если же атака становится критической из-за срабатывания триггера Скволла или Сейфера, либо атака производится персонажем со статус-эффектом Берсерк, то урон увеличивается в полтора раза. Персонажи также могут привязать к своей физической атаке стихийные свойства, и это повлияет на размер наносимого урона: : DamageBonus = Damage * ElemAtt * (800 - ElemDef) / 10000 : Damage = Damage + DamageBonus *DamageBonus - дополнительный урон при использовании стихийных атрибутов атаки *Damage - урон *ElemAtt - показатель Стихийной атаки *ElemDef - показатель Стихийной защиты Показатель Стихийной атаки находится в диапазоне от 0 до 100%. Показатель Стихийной защиты начинается с 800 (отсутствие защиты), значение 900 обнуляет наносимый стихийный урон, а значение 1000 приводит к его поглощению. Если же у врага имеется уязвимость к той или иной стихии, то соответствующий показатель Стихийной защиты у него меньше 800. Если значение урона становится отрицательным (благодаря высокой Стихийной защите), то цель вместо получения урона излечивается, получая такое же количество очков HP. ''Final Fantasy IX Команда Атака находится в самом верху списка команд каждого персонажа, а формулы для расчета наносимого урона зависят от типа оружия. Окончательное же значение урона равняется базовому (как правило, это разность Силы Атаки и показателя Защиты цели), умноженному на некоторый коэффициент, зависящий от оружия. *Для стандартного оружия и меча Храни Королеву: : Bonus = Str ... + Str) / 8 + Str :*Bonus - коэффициент, зависящий от оружия :*Str - показатель Силы атакующего :*Lv - уровень атакующего *Для меча Храни Королеву: : Base = (Atk + Lv) - Def :*Base - базовое значение урона :*Atk - значение показателя Атака атакующего :*Def - значение показателя Защиты цели *Для Воровского и Рыцарского Мечей: : Bonus = + Spr) / 2 ... + Str) / 8 + + Spr) / 2 :*Spr - значение показателя Воодушевления атакующего *Для Молотов и Вилок: : Bonus = 1 ... + Str) / 8 + Str - 1 *Для Ракеток: : Bonus = + Spd) / 2 ... + Str) / 8 + + Spd) / 2 :*Spd - показатель Скорости атакующего Значение коэффициента Bonus также зависит от множества других факторов. Если атакующий использует способность Убийца, находится в состоянии Берсерка или Транса, использует дополнительное усиление атаки способностью Атака MP, проводит атаку против цели со статус-эффектом Мини, или пользуется уязвимостью цели к некоторой стихии, нанося удар оружием, усиленным этой стихией, либо будучи снаряженным предметом, усиливающим атаку этой стихией, а также в случае атаки сзади, - во всех этих случаях бонус увеличивается на 50%. Если же цель имеет установленный статус Защиты или атакующий находится в заднем ряду, бонус уменьшается вдвое. Если атакующий находится в состоянии Мини, бонус принудительно устанавливается в 1. В Замке Ипсен используется совершенно другая формула расчета базового урона: : Base = (60 - Atk Pwr) - Target's Defense :*Atk Pwr - показатель Силы Атаки оружия :*Target's Defense - показатель Защиты цели Final Fantasy X Команда Атака доступна для всех персонажей и находится в самом верху их командных меню. Формула расчета урона команды Атака, равно как и любой другой физической атаки, выглядит следующим образом: : Damage = + 32} * DmCon/16 :*Damage - урон :*Stat - сумма показателя Силы (Strength) и Радость (Cheer) :*DmCon - Константа Урона (Damage Constant) После этого вычисляется снижение базового урона из-за показателя Защиты цели. Для этого показатель Защиты, являющийся целым числом, переводится в другое целое число - DefNum, вычисляемое по следующей формуле: : DefNum = - 280.4)^2}/110 + 16 :*Def - показатель Защиты Найденное значение DefNum используется в следующей формуле: : - 280.4)^2}/110 + 16 Прежде чем перейти к заключительному шагу, необходимо учесть возможное снижение урона от Радости: : * (15 - Cheer)/15 :*Dmg - базовый урон И, наконец, окончательное значение урона вычисляется по следующей формуле: : Final Damage = Base Damage * {730 - (Def * 51 - Def^2/11)/10}/730 :*Base Damage - базовый урон :*Final Damage - окончательный урон Урон, наносимый физическими атаками, зависит и от некоторых других факторов, например, от способностей Сила Плюс. Если персонаж проводит атаку на цель со свойством Брони, урон уменьшается в 3 раза. Если цель находится под Охраной, Стражей или Защитой, либо атакующий находится в состоянии Слом Силы, урон уменьшается вдвое. Для каждого Небесного Оружия существуют собственные формулы наносимого урона, приведенные ниже. *Для Каладболга, Чемпиона Мира, Копья Духа и Руки бога: : (10 + * User's current HP/User's Max HP)/110 :*User's current HP - текущее значение HP персонажа :*User's Max HP - максимальное значение HP персонажа *Для Нирваны и Лукового Рыцаря: : (10 + * User's current MP/User's Max MP)/110 *Для Масамунэ: : (130 - * Auron's current HP/Auron's Max HP)/60 :*Auron's current HP - текущее значение HP Аурона :*Auron's Max HP - максимальное значение HP Аурона Если Тидус проводит Атаку против своего союзника, то он теряет привязанность к нему. Final Fantasy X-2 Команда Атака присутствует в каждой дрессфере, кроме Владычицы песен, Черного Мага и Белого Мага. При наличии эффекта Берсерка каждая дрессфера способна неконтролируемо выполнять действие Атаки. Формула для атакующей стороны Атаки выглядит следующим образом: : Attack = (User'sLevel + User'sStrength) * User'sLevel * User'sStrength / 1024 + User'sStrength :*Attack - значение Атаки :*User'sLevel - уровень игрока :*User'sStrength - Сила игрока Формула для обороняющейся стороны Атаки выглядит следующим образом: : Defense = StepCount * (270 - Enemy's Defense) / 255 :*Defense - значение Защиты :*StepCount - количество пройденных шагов :*Enemy's Defense - показатель Защиты врага Кроме того, для всех способностей вычисляется случайная составляющая наносимого урона по следующей формуле: : Random = StepCount * (240..271) / 256[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps2/562386-final-fantasy-x-2/faqs/31807 Enemy Encyclopedia FAQ for ''Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission written by SinirothX, hosted on GameFAQs] :*Random - случайная составляющая ''Final Fantasy XII thumb|Во время атаки игрока врагом изображается красная линия. Команда Атака - одна из двух команд (вместе с Предметами), которая доступна игроку изначально и не требует предварительного приобретения лицензии. Некоторые Эсперы также могут применять Атаку в тех случаях, когда атакуемый враг имеет иммунитет к их стихийным атакам или способен поглощать соответствующий стихийный урон. Если игра переведена в "Активный" режим, команды Атаки могут выполняться одновременно, независимо от Емкости Эффекта и даже во время длинных анимаций заклинаний. Формула, по которой рассчитывается наносимый Атакой урон, основана на типе экипированного оружия. Например, урон от мечей, копий, жезлов и арбалетов зависит от силы персонажа, а урон от кинжалов, луков и мечей ниндзя зависит как от силы персонажа, так и от его скорости. Кроме того, Атака может проводиться персонажем в отношении самого себя, союзников или членов группы. Оружие ближнего боя может комбинировать свои атаки и наносить несколько ударов за ход. Некоторые враги - как правило, самые сложные игровые боссы и необязательные стрелки - также могут объединять свои атаки в цепочку. Эффективность таких комбинаций не видима для игрока и хранится в уникальной скрытой описательной части каждого оружия. Оружие дальнего боя нельзя комбинировать, однако им можно наносить критический урон. Урон, наносимый Атакой, вычисляется по разным формулам, зависящим от экипированного персонажем оружия. Эти формулы приведены ниже: *Невооруженный (без Приращения Забияки): : DMG = * RANDOM(1..1.125) - DEF * STR * (Lv+STR)/256 :*DMG - значение урона :*RANDOM - функция, возвращающая случайное значение в диапазоне своих аргументов :*DEF - значение показателя Защита :*STR - значение показателя Сила :*Lv - уровень персонажа *Невооруженный (с Приращением Забияки): : DMG = * RANDOM(1..1.125) - DEF * STR * (Lv+STR)/256 *Мечи, копья, арбалеты, жезлы: : DMG = * RANDOM(1..1.125) - DEF * + STR * (Lv+STR)/256 :*ATK - значение показателя Атаки персонажа *Шесты: : DMG = * RANDOM(1..1.125) - MDEF * + STR * (Lv+STR)/256 :*MDEF - значение показателя Магической Защиты *Булавы: : DMG = * RANDOM(1..1.125) - DEF * + MAG * (Lv+MAG)/256 :*MAG - значение показателя Магии *Катаны, посохи: : DMG = * RANDOM(1..1.125) - DEF * + STR * (Lv+MAG)/256 *Топоры, молоты, ручные бомбы: : DMG = * RANDOM(0..1.111) - DEF * + STR * (Lv+VIT)/128 :*VIT - значение показателя Жизнестойкости *Кинжалы, мечи ниндзя, луки: : DMG = * RANDOM(1..1.125)- DEF] * + STR * (Lv+SPD)/218 :*SPD - значение показателя Скорости *Винтовки, меры: : DMG = * RANDOM(1..1.125)^2 После выбора команды Атака начинается Время Зарядки и, как только атака зарядилась, она выполняется. Каждое действие атаки имеет собственную анимацию фиксированной длины, зависящую от атакующего персонажа и экипированного им оружия. Если игру установить в режим "Ожидания", то за один раз может исполняться только одно действие. При установке игры в режим "Активный", то одновременно могут выполнены несколько действий (хотя некоторые магические заклинания с длинными анимациями нельзя исполнять одновременно даже в режиме "Активный"). Некоторые приращения из Управления Лицензиями увеличивают боевую мощь: Адреналин повышает показатель Атаки, когда персонаж находится критическом состоянии, а Фокус - при полном уровне HP персонажа. Эти же эффекты можно получить, применяя аксессуары Стальной Воротник и Пылающие Перчатки. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Атака - основная команда большинства боевых юнитов; однако у некоторых персонажей (например, у Кайтса) вместо нее имеются магические действия. Способности Эсперов и монстров имеют уникальные названия, например, у Баласы это Огненный Кулак. Final Fantasy XIII Команда Атака является способностью класса Коммандо, проводящей физическую атаку одного врага и имеющий коэффициент урона 1,2. Команда Атака расходует один сегмент ATB. Базовый урон, наносимый Атакой, рассчитывается по следующей формуле: : Base Damage = Parameter * Damage Multiplier :*Base Damage - базовый урон :*Parameter - расчетный параметр (см. ниже) :*Damage Multiplier - коэффициент урона Здесь значение параметра Parameter равняется базовому параметру атаки, а коэффициент урона равен базовому коэффициенту способности. Например, обычная команда Атака, проводимая Лайтнинг, имеет базовый коэффициент урона, равный 1,2; если при этом ее сила атаки равняется 1700, то наносимый ею базовый урон будет равен 1700 x 1,2 = 2040. При добавлении в очередь дополнительных Коммандо коэффициент урона соответствующим образом возрастает. Лебро также имеет команду Атака (которой игрок не может воспользоваться), но она, в отличие от Атаки основного состава группы, расходует два сегмента ATB, а не один. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Как и в предыдущей игре, команда Атака является способностью класса Коммандо, проводящей физическую атаку одного врага и расходующей один сегмент ATB. Сила атаки определяется показателем Силы атакующего и его бонусом ролевого уровня, а также количеством Коммандо в текущей парадигме. Сэра и Ноэль могут пользоваться Атакой как в ближнем, так и в дальнем бою. В ближнем бою Сэра проводит атаки мечом, а в дальнем ее меч превращается в лук. Ноэль же в ближнем бою орудует двумя мечами - по одному в каждую руку, а в дальнем оба мечья объединяются в метательное копье. У большинства монстров-Коммандо также имеется команда Атака, наносящая противнику физический урон; в редких случаях эта команда заменяется на Атаку-Истощение. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Команда Атака наносит физический урон одной цели. Эту команду оставляет после боя монстр Раффлезия. На уровне 1 Атака затрачивает 10 ATB, имеет начальное значение силы атаки x0.50, силы Ошеломления уровня E и времени Ошеломления уровня C. Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Игроки могут автоматически атаковать врагов в активном режиме, просто прицелясь в них и нажав Enter. Стандартная атака лучников - обычный удар, хотя команда Выстрел Света позволяет им пользоваться стрелами. Полная формула расчета наносимого при это урона неизвестна, однако сам урон зависит от Силы Атаки игрока, базового урона оружия, разницы уровней атакующего и цели и еще двух показателей, зависящих от класса игрока. *Боксер - Интеллект и Сила *Гладиатор - Разум и Сила *Мародер - Жизнестойкость и Сила *Лучник - Сноровка и Благочестие *Копейщик - Благочестие и Сила *Фокусник - Разум и Благочестие *Кудесник - Разум и Благочестие Final Fantasy Tactics Командой Атака может пользоваться любой класс. Ее сила зависит от используемого оружия: *Безоружный без Забияки: * Br) / 100 * PA *Безоружный с Забиякой: * Br) / 100 * PA * 1.5 *Нож, Меч Ниндзя, Ткань: + Sp) / 2 * WP *Меч, Жезл, Копье, Арбалет: PA * WP *Меч Рыцаря, Катана: * Br) / 100 * WP *Посох, Палка: MA * WP *Булава, Топор, Сумка: (1..PA) * WP *Лук: + Sp) / 2 * WP *Физическое Ружье: WP ^ 2 (cannot be evaded) *Инструмент, Словарь: + MA) / 2 * WP *Магическое Ружье: * TFa * Q * WP) / 10000 (Q = 14 60% времени, Q = 18 30% времени, Q = 24 10% времени) Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Команда Бой доступна каждому юниту. Иногда Закон запрещает ее, а иногда - поощряет (когда запрещена Цветная Магия). Формула расчета базового урона для большинства физических атак выглядит следующим образом: : Attacker's Weapon Attack - Weapon Def / 2 :*Attacker's Weapon Attack - показатель Атаки оружия атакующего :*Target's Weapon Def - показатель Защиты оружия атакующего После этого урон умножается на значение Power/100, где Power (Мощность) обычно равняется силе используемой способности. Для способностей, основанных на типе оружия, это значение будет равно бонусу EqAt, которое дает снаряжение юнита (за вычетом вторичного оружия), для прочих способностей Power в точности равняется показателю Мощность этих способностей. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift В этой игре соответствующая команда называется Атакой и нередко запрещается Законом. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Mystic Quest [[Файл:FFMQ Damage Icon.png|right|Иконка Урона в ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest.]] Команда Атака является одной из четырех основных команд игры и заставляет соответствующего персонажа атаковать оружием, которое он держит в руках. Все физические атаки определяются как относящиеся к стихии Урона, а те атаки, которые не имеют стихийных свойств, определяются как нестихийные. В игре также есть неиспользованная Стихийная Защита, также называемая Уроном, - она уменьшает размер урона, получаемого от физических атак; однако получить такую защиту можно только с помощью чит-кодов. ''Final Fantasy Adventure Атака оружием - самый основной вид атаки. Чтобы атаковать врага, игрок должен передвинуть Сумо так, чтобы соответствующий враг появился в пределах досягаемости экипированного Сумо оружия, после чего нажать кнопку A. При каждой успешной атаке игроком врага тот будет получать урон. Когда его HP упадет до 0, он умрет. Final Fantasy Legend II Команда Бой - одна из двух команд, доступных игроку; при ее выборе отображается список экипированного оружия и способностей, которыми обладает персонаж. Final Fantasy Legend III Командой Бой можно заставить персонажа атаковать врагов и наносить им физический урон любым оружием, кроме некоторых специфических видов - некоторые враги и боссы неуязвимы к такому оружию, и встречается оно ближе к концу игры. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Команда Атака - одна из нескольких команд, которые по умолчанию доступны всем игровым персонажам. Она расходует одно Очко Действия и заставляет персонажа атаковать противника оружием, которым он вооружен. Игрок не может выбрать цель для атаки, как в других играх ''Final Fantasy. Цель атаки определяется радиусом действия оружия: большой радиус отдает приоритет врагам, стоящим в заднем ряду, а малый радиус - в переднем. Если против персонажа выступает всего один враг, то все атаки приходятся на него. ''Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy All the Bravest Атака - это способность, которую Воин и Луковый Рыцарь могут использовать в бою. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2'' Примечания en:Attack (command) Категория:Регулярные командные способности